The tracks of track laying vehicles are often made of an elastomeric material and have similarly constructed raised projections or lugs on an inner surface. In positive drive tracked vehicles, these lugs fit into grooves created between the teeth of a drive wheel or drive sprocket which, together with a series of track rollers and an idler, define a path along which the track moves. As the track moves along this path, the lugs serve at least two purposes. First, they provide surfaces on the track which a drive sprocket can grab to move the track and thus, the vehicle. Second, the lugs maintain alignment of the track with the sprocket, idler and track rollers.
Typically, the lugs mentioned above are of the same size and shape. Particularly, the lugs are many times straight or flat-faced on their side surfaces so as to not include nubs or any other formation which can help to lock them into the sprocket grooves. The height of the lugs are generally limited because of potential interference between the lugs and the teeth of the drive sprocket as the lugs enter and leave the sprocket. Because there is no locking mechanism and the height of the lugs are limited, the belt can become misaligned. For instance, when the vehicle is turned the belt is forced to slide on the ground and the resistance to this sliding causes substantial belt misalignment forces to be produced which may force the track rollers to climb over the lugs. Also, when the vehicle is on a hillside, the weight of the vehicle tends to shift the vehicle downhill. But this movement is resisted by engagement of the track with the ground, again generating misalignment forces which may cause the rollers to climb over the adjacent lugs. As the rollers climb over the lugs, the track is detracked and the driving engagement between the lugs and drive sprocket is lost. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a track with lugs configured to retain their engagement with the sprocket and their alignment between the rollers in order to maintain continuous movement of the vehicle.